Rayne
Rayne A.K.A. BloodRayne is the main protagonist of the BloodRayne series. She is the daughter of the Nazi Vampire Kagan and an unnamed human woman, making her a Dhampir. Rayne is an Agent of the Brimstone Society, a secret organization who works to destroy all supernatural evil. Biography Rayne is an American dhampir, born 1915. Her mother was raped by her vampire father, Kagan.1 Kagan later murdered her mother's entire family so that the only family member Rayne could turn to was him. This was a policy for all of the dhampir he "created", possibly so that humans wouldn't revolt and use the vampire/dhampir weakness of the sun, holy items and water against them. In the 1930s, she spent her teenage years trying to hunt down and kill her father, to avenge her family. Her search led her to Europe, where she murdered vampires before being apprehended. She claimed that her victims had been vampires, but was disbelieved by the authorities, but quickly managed to escape from them and continue her hunt. She was recruited into the mysterious Brimstone Society via an invitation. The Brimstone Society sent her on missions to eliminate supernatural threats to the world. One of these missions required her to use her vampiric powers against the Nazis, who were on the verge of using magical artifacts to bring the demon Beliar back to life. Rayne also learned of a plan to use demonic parasites called 'Daemites' against the enemies of the Nazis, after they had been tested on prisoners. The background to the story is influenced by the existence of various historically real Nazi occult groups such as the Thule society. The Legend of Rayne *''BloodRayne (2002-2006)'' *''BloodRayne 2 (2004-2006)'' *''BloodRayne: Betrayal (2011-2014)'' Personality Rayne is a very complex young woman. She is intelligent, knowledgeable, witty, seductive (when need be), extremely confident in her abilities, sarcastic, mostly independent, and somewhat dispassionate, rarely showing any sign of anger, alarm, annoyance, surprise, or distress. Due to her upbringing as an assassin, Rayne is also strong-willed, stubborn, foul-mouthed, somewhat tomboyish, tenacious, resourceful, persistent, and enduring. However, Rayne still has an ever-present dark side that is constantly shown throughout the series. Due to that fact that Rayne was raised to be a powerful vampiric assassin that isn't supposed to show any sign of weakness to her opponents, she can seem cold, aloof, brooding, and even callous at times. Rayne is also bloodthirsty, ruthless, kills without much concern, derives pleasure and fun from death and destruction, behaves somewhat sadistically, often decapitating and dismembering her opponents, and is uncaring towards the victims even though she stated that she "doesn't approve of senseless killing" in the first game. She is also rather cocky and flirtatious, and frequently converses, taunts, and belittles her opponents before killing them. She doesn't care for the human race (she does prefer to be thought of as half human, however), though she has been shown to actually care about a few people (Sir Trumain and her mother are notable examples). This may stem from already losing her loved ones over the years and her dedication to her job. Sprites Trivia *She was originally was going to have a "militant, dark gothic look a brunette with tight buns in her hair and a very severe body line" the character went through several design changes, with an active goal to make her as appealing and distinctive as possible in order to create a franchise with lasting appeal. *Rayne is the first video-game character that appeared in Playboy Magazine, in the October 2004 U.S. edition as part of an article entitled "Gaming Grows Up". *She has also made appearance in MTV's "Video Mods", where a music video portrayed her performing Evanescence's song "Everybody's Fool". *Rayne's character was inspired by an existing Terminal Reality-created character, the dhampir Svetlana Lupescu, who appeared in their 1999 game Nocturne. *In BloodRayne 2, in the beginning cinematic inside Zerenski's Ball he asks her if she would like a glass of wine, to which she replies with the classic Dracula quote "I never drink wine." This might also reference Zerenski's classical vampire horror abilities of transforming into bats as a boss later on in the level. *She is voiced by Laura Bailey in English who is famous for voicing Lust from Fullmetal Alchemist, Jessie Seely in BloodRayne Betrayal, and Romi Park in Japanese. *She placed eleventh on the list of the "Top 50 Sexiest Vampires. *Laura Bailey described providing voice acting for the character as "a blast", though added she couldn't say she identified with the character. Bailey stated that during voice acting sessions, the director would occasionally approach her with changes to the game's script; if the dialogue was nasty enough to cause her to blush while saying the lines, he felt the change was good. Romi Park stated Rayne's appearance had a large impact upon her, citing Rayne's red hair and her desire to further understand the character. She went on to further describe her portrayal of the character as exhibiting "lots of sadness" as well as "strong sense of justice. Gallery Rayne-japan.png Category:Characters Category:BloodRayne Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2002